


Mars and the Blood Moon

by ruang_cloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruang_cloud/pseuds/ruang_cloud
Summary: "But do you know Niel? The Mars will leaving the moon when it has returned to the it orbit." Sungwoon said. His word filled with anxiety.





	Mars and the Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Try listen to Nocturne op.9 no.2 by Chopin while you reading this.

After brushing his teeth Sungwoon lying down on the bed scrolling his phone and look on his twitter. He has finished his dinner with Sungwoo. They also just made a video call with the team of LOTJ.

Sungwoon tap his twitter icon going to search his name but he found some interesting news. It said there is a rare phenomenon tonight,a blood moon. A lot of people talking about it and mentioned the events can be seen from all over the world.

Sungwoon immediately ran towards the glasses wall and look at the sky.

"Wow...that's so beautiful."

Seeing the beautiful scenery it reminds him to someone,his boyfriend that he can't see for the day long. Today they have different schedule for the filming.

Without a second thought he came out of his room and ran to Daniel's room.

With a knock twice the door opened. Daniel look surprised when he saw Sungwoon.The later give him a smile as he entered the room before the room owner allow him to go in.

"Daniel,do you know that...."

Sungwoon stopped and get stunned there. Can't continue the sentence as his gaze went around the room. Daniel puzzled in front of the entrance with his cellphone on his hand.

"Hyung. I was going to call you now but you're coming by yourself. I'm amazed with our well-built inner connection." Daniel chuckle and put his phone on the table walking approaching his precious hyung.

"What's with all this?" asked Sungwoon as he turned to face Daniel. And the younger only give him a smirk.

The room are a little dark. All lights has turned off -only the bed side lamp are lights on- and replaced with candle light in every corner of the room instead. A fragrant from scent candles filled the entire room. A coffee table stood in the middle with a bottle of wine on it.

Sungwoon gasp a little when his lover give him a tight hug. Daniel sniff his nape brushing his face on the older side neck. Sungwoon grabs Daniels back shirt when the younger start to kissing his neck. Sucking it gentely trying to not to leave marks on it. It can be seen if he didn't ware enough. Tomorrow they still have to do their concert for the next two days.

But Daniel not that impatient person if it's about his lover. A soft moan out from Sungwoon when Daniel suck and nibble his neck right under his ear lobe with his hand caressing the older back. It will leave a bruise for sure. Well,make up are exist for so many reason.

"W..wait...wait." Said Sungwoon to stop his huge dongsaeng. Daniel look up to his hyung and frowned.

"Why hyung? Didn't you like it? I miss you so much." Said the younger.

"I know. But firstly, I have something to show you. Come here." Sungwoon drag Daniel toward the glass window.

"Look at the moon,it's red. They call it blood moon. And the star that look shining in nearby that is Mars. Isn't it beautiful?" explained Sungwoon with enthusiasm like a child. He turned and smile to the younger. His eyes looks shine and beautiful.

Daniel's smile reach his ears as he look on the hyung. He put his arms around Sungwoon shoulder giving him a back hug. Sungwoon grab Daniels arms when the younger kissing his temple.

"You are right. It looks so beautiful. As beautiful as you." Daniel said. Evidently the sky was on my side tonight.Thank God.

"You and your sweet words."  
Sungwoon can't hide his smile hearing the words. He can feel his face feel burned,his cheek must be blushing in red right now.

Daniel sniffing his temple and giving a peck on it. Fortunately Sungwoon manage to washing his hair this morning. So it will not too smelly.

"You change your shampoo." Daniel realized.

"I'm out of the strawberry. It is the one that I buy at Singapore."

"Smells good but the strawberry are better."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Daniel thighten his hug and sway their body a little. Their eyes enjoy the view of the clear sky and the shining lights on the port below it. The scent from the candle and the warmth from their hug give them a relaxation.

"You know hyung?That red moon and the Mars seem looks like us."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm that red moon and you are the cute and shinning little Mars on beside."

"Can you not call me small or cute anymore?"

"But you are hyung. You are fit on me so I can hug you like this. I can down my head to kiss you without worrying our nose will crashing. Leaning my arms on your shoulder. And you can comfortably rest your head on my chest,just like this. You are perfect."

Sungwoon can't help but chuckle hearing Daniel's treasure on him. He is completely a tsundere but he can't hold his pride in front of Daniel. He will do everything Daniel ask though it's the things he hate. He will scold anyone who keep on playing with his height, but he can't do anything if his lover doing that to him.

Daniel reach out his phone and playing Nocturne from his player. He lead to sway his hyung body to right and left along with the song. Sungwoon turn back so he now facing Daniel. He put his arms on Daniel shoulder when the younger's circling on his waist. Now they have a dance in the light of candles.

"You are so random. When did you prepare all of this?" Sungwoon give him a smile.

"I'm buying the candles and the wine when I'm out with Minhyun hyung. And suddenly have a think to make this romantic night with you."

"Nice try and thank you. I love it."

"And you love me."

"No need to doubth."

They share a kiss as Sungwoon lean his face onto Daniel's, hands on his nape. Their lips locked with the eyes closed. Daniel caressing his tongue around the older lips. Sungwoon open his mouths and alow Daniel's tounge to enter it. Sungwoon tilts his head to left as Daniel exploring his cavern and tangle his on it. He suck the younger's and make him moan in pleasure.

Daniel grab Sungwoon waist and deeper their kiss. He suck and nibble his plump lips that he never get enough on it. Sungwoon caresses Daniel nape and grab his hair. He can feels butterfly inside his stomach is fluttering.

They panting and grab some oxygen when the lips finally parted. Sungwoon leaning his head on Daniel's chest that move in pace. His eyes get teary feeling the joy that bursts in his heart.

"Wanna have some wine,hyung?" Daniel said as his breath back to normal. Sungwoon look up to him.

"Sounds good." He smiled.

Cling...  
The sound of glasses clashing the silence that night. They sip the white wine and warmth spread into their inside. And it calms their heart.

"Wow...it taste good, you make a good choice babe." Sungwoon said.

"All for your pleasure." 

They sat on the edge of the bed. Sungwoon link his right arm on Danile's, head lean on his soulder and his left hand playing the wine glass.

Daniel grab Sungwoon hand and intertwined with his. The music keep playing-now Debussy are on- filling entire the room.

"But do you know Niel? The Mars will leaving the moon when it has returned to the it orbit." Sungwoon said. His word filled with anxiety.

Their group are not permanent. Like it or not they have to face the disbandment and back to where they were before. And when that happens, Sungwoon does not know what he will do with their relationship. He lose his confidence when thinking about it.

Well,he like Daniel so much of course. And so do Daniel. At first he thought their relationship would not be this deep. It just a casual touch to fulfill the pleasure of each other. But time flies and he begans fear to losing his lover. And he's not sure if Daniel have the same feeling as him. Without he noticing tears begin to trickle down his cheeks.

"Then I will catch over you,hyung. As long as you did not choose to turn your back and leave me. I will be with you wherever you are."

Sungwoon heart get fluttered hearing the confession. But he has no confidence to stand beside him. He is too perfect and shining, there are so many people who adore and loving him out there.

"But you are just too glorious to me. A lot of people out there who love and praised you. I just...feels like a nothing beside you." Sungwoon sobbed.

"Hyung, look at me."

Sungwoon does not have the courage to look at him. He's afraid the younger sees his tears. Daniel grab his chin and force his boyfirend to look up onto him. He holds his tears but he failed. Daniel can saw the sadness on his beloved hyung face. He put the wine glass -and take Sungwoon's too- on the floor. He wipe the tears on Sungwoon cheek with his right hand, the left still grabed Sungwoon's tightly.

"Yes, there are bunch of people that love me. I love my fans and I need their love too. I'm just an ordinary Busan boy who love to b-boying on the street if I don't have their love. I always thankful for that."

"But not from them I can get warmth when I hold hands. They love my presence but you love me from your heart. They might will leave me if I'm not as popular as now. But you already getting afraid for losing me while I'm here with you. Holding your hand."

"Just like that moon. People pay their attention because it was not as same as they saw it on everyday. But when it returned to it's form everyone will turn their look. No longer as amazing as now. Only a few that will stay to enjoy the beauty."

"Isn't we also just the same? Popularity will easily go away but not the love that came from inside your heart. Isn't that's right?"  
Sungwoon nods as he smile.

Sometimes Daniel might act like a child. But he also have this kind of thinking because he has facing so many things in his life that made him more mature. His mom really raised him very well.

While Sungwoon has face a lot of failure. Trying to get up and start again from the begin. Before he can reach what he is today he has a lot of pain. And he did not want have another pain when he have to lost his love.

"You don't deserve to let out this tears. You just allowed to be happy with me. No more sad tears,please."

"I cry because I'm happy to having you with me. You know I'm not that crying baby." Sungwoon lying over his sadness.

"I know but still. Don't ever think what others said and just look on me,ok."

Sungwoon nods and grab Daniel hand on his cheek. The music has stopped. But the romantic atmosphere still enveloped the entire room as they looking at each other and Daniel give him a gentle kiss.

"Hyung,I want to have a sex tonight."

Daniel don't need to ask Sungwoon as he willing to give his everything to him.

Daniel start to locking their lips as he caresses Sungwoon back gentely. Sungwoon place his hand on the younger nape and grab the hair as their kiss getting more passionate. Daniel grab Sungwoon in his waist so he can deeper their kiss.

"Ummhhhhh..." First moans has let out from Sungwoon. Daniel sucks Sungwoon plump lips and nibble it as his hand caressing the upper body inside his top. He playing with the older nipple rubbing in circle and pinch the tip. Sungwoon gasp a little and grab Daniel back hair more tight.

Daniel take Sungwoon's t-shirt in pace and throw it on the floor. Their lips meet again as Daniel caresses Sungwoon's barely torso and slide his hand into the back. His kiss get down to the older jawline sucked it and he nibble his ear lobe.

"Mmhhhh....Niel....." Sungwoon moans and tilts his head. Now Daniel have more space to explore the white skinned neck and colarbone. It is the part that he love so much. It is the place where he can leave his mark and showing that this precious and small hyung is his.

Sungwoon being impatient as he slide his hand under Daniel shirt, caressing the tone of muscles. Daniel tongue exploring the hot cavern of Sungwoon as he unbottoned his shirt and throw it away. He lead them to lay down with him on the top.

From the lips Daniel start to peck, sucking and licked Sungwoon cheek, earlobe and down to his neck and collarbone. Sungwoon tilts his head to give Daniel more access. His body got shiver when Daniel licking the top of his neck sucking and nibble on it. And it succesfuly let another moan from Sungwoon. 

Daniel going down start to exploring white skinned Sungwoon upper body-wich is still full with his mark from the last stand. From the colarbone he reach the now pink-swollen nipple. He licks and sucking the right nipple while his other hand playing with the buddy. He pinch the tip and nibble the other one in the same time. And he do the same turns on the other side.

"Hmmhhhhh...Niel..." Sungwoon grab the younger nape and pull him up to lock their lips again.

Sungwoon get passionate as he caressing Daniel's back and his other hand rubbing the well-built abs. His small hands fingered the younger nipple while the other give a small push on the top of his bone tail.

"Hhmmmhhhhhh...." Daniel moaned in Sungwoon lips. His button get pushed which means he has turned on.

In a flash Daniel has take all the clothes that are still attached to them. Now they are fully naked, showing their half hardened member.

Daniel sat and looking on Sungwoon who was panting and catch for more air. His chest move in pace.

Daniel give him a smirk and said, "Hyung,you have turn me on so now get ready for the result. Enough for the foreplay."

"But first let me give you a pleasure,babe". Said Sungwoon as he flip Daniel on his back. Now Sungwoon on top of him.

Sungwoon start to giving Daniel a blow job. He stroke Daniel's balls as he sucking the younger lips. His hand move gentely grab the cock and he stroke the tip with his thumb. The member has more bigger now.

He bows his head and start licking Daniel's balls. His left hand caressing the younger nipple when the other hand squezzing his ass cheek. Daniel jolts and tightened his grab on Sungwoon nape.  
He can't be more pattient so he rise up on sitting position. With leg spread and the shorter man in between. Sungwoon look up on him with a frowned.

"Just go ahead hyung." Daniel smirk again.  
Sungwoon bend to grab Daniel's cock and start sucking it. The size is too big to get it all in his mouth. So he used his free hand to stroke the balls.

Daniel grabbed a lubricant from the drawer near him -one profits for having such a long body- and put it on his hand.  
Holding his own moan he caressing Sungwoon entrance and one finger has get in succesfuly and start to stroke in gentely.

"Mmmmhhhhh..." Sungwoon let out moan with Daniel cock still inside his mouth. His hand gripping Daniel thigh.  
Daniel smirk as he slowly rubbed Sungwoon balls with his another hand.Stroking the length squeeze it and rubbing the tip.

Without any sign Daniel already insert his another finger inside Sungwoon's make him jolts and Daniel's cock hit his throat. He released his favourite cock fom his mouth to look up on blonde-haired male with pleading.

"Please...Nh..niel...." Sungwoon feeling the pleasure on his bottom in front and back but it is too much for him.  
Daniel keep stroking his finger inside while another hand keep doing his job.Sungwoon placed his head on Daniel lap and clenched his hand on bed cover under him.He was panting with closed eyes as all over his body shaking.

"I'mmmhhh...close...nielhhhnghh...."  
He can hear Daniel chuckle in joy. "Then just cum hyung."

Daniel increase the pace of his stroke on Sungwoon cock. And insert another finger to fill up and strecht the entrance with the same pace. Sungwoon strain his back as he can't handle the sensation. He grab Daniel's waist and using his lap to support his body.

"Hhhnghhh.....s.s.sory....nielhhh...." Sungwoon load his pre-cum, sprut it all over the bed and wets Daniel hand.  
"No need to sorry hyung. I enjoy it too." He can heard Daniel smirk on it.

Sungwoon body feels weak and drooping onto Daniel's lap. His chest move in pace as he panting. He close his teary eyes when Daniel grab and turn him on his back.

"Do you ready for the main course,hyung?" said Daniel look on to his messy hyung lie down under him.

Sungwoon look back on him as he let out his lustful smile. "Please fill me inside."

As he has got command Daniel spread his lover leg and pump his own cock so it can stand up firmly. He positioned his member on the older entrance and put it in slowly. The lubricant and Sungwoon own pre-cum help his member going in easily as now has been in half way. Raw, without condom.

Sungwoon clench tightly to the blanket underneath and biting his bottom lip when he feels the cock get into him. The sensation of the skin of the member brushing the entrance make his body trembling.

Daniel has prepared him but still,his member are way too big then his three finger. It has get in on his half way as Daniel give him another passionate kisses on that night. The younger slip his tongue inside Sungwoon mouth, make the smaller man under him moan loader.

"Hhmmmhhhhh.....Ammhhhh....."

Sungwoon moan as he sucking Daniel's tongue and the younger thrust his member deeper. His hand caressing Daniel's board back while the taller rubbing white-skinned torso under him. His hand playing with the pink-colour nipple rubbing on it and pinch the tip.

Sungwoon feels his hole get torn as the cock are now fullfill inside him.

Daniel look on Sungwoon waiting for his sign,and he get nods from him. So he start to move his hip thrusting his member inside the older. Sungwoon grabbed his arms wanting to kiss him as their lower part on his duty.

He increase the pace of his move and trying to find Sungwoon sweet spot. He know well how pleasure his precious lover and satisfied him. It is not difficult as they have doing this for so many times.

Especially when they are abroad,they can have their own rooms. No one will disturb and the other members has their understanding when the both are not around or not answering their call.

"Hhnghhh....N..nnielhhh....ffasterrr...."  
Sungwoon moans as he feel so much pleasure on Daniel's work. He like it when Daniel do it raw on him. He grabbing Daniel's arms and digging his nails. The younger find the sweet spot and thrusting his member hardly as his first load filling inside Sungwoon's.

"Ahhhhnghhh...danhhnghh.....fuck..." Sungwoon sounds trembling. He grab Daniel's nape and drag him on deep kiss. He sucked and nibble his lips.

Daniel increase his pace and poke right in the spot penetrate it with all of his might's make Sungwoon arching his back. He lift his legs and put it around Daniel waist but the younger have his own way. He release his kisses and rised his boy up half-standing on his knee. He grabbed Sungwoon's right leg and rest it on his shoulder.

With the support by his right arms -the left still grabbing Sungwoon leg- he start to move again thrusting his cock againts his favourite sweet point stroking the entrance. His body shrouded in sweat, not far different with men below.

With his endless moans Sungwoon close his eyes feeling the pleasure. His jobless hand start to stroking his own cock. Squizzing the rod and caressing the tip. He feels electricity crawl all over his body as he feels his front and back has reach the peak.

"Hyung,I will filling you up." Daniel sound trembling as he thrusting his hip hardly.

"Hmmeee....t...too...hhhnghhhh...."

At the same time both his and Daniel's released white and thick fluid. Sungwoon drop his wet hand weakly on the bad.

One...two...and three....

The blonde-haired male give him the last thrust for the round. He flopped on top of Sungwoon's, no more energy left inside him. The both out of breath as their chest move in pace wanting more air.

Daniel look up onto Sungwoon as his lungs has filled back with oxygen, still on panting. The older look at him, their chest move on the same rythm. Suddenly they smile to each other and ends with a chuckle. Daniel lean his face and give a gentle kiss for ending their wrestling round.

The younger raised up and pull out his member then lied on his back facing the ceiling. Sungwoon can feel Daniel cum leaked from his ass and it give him weird sensation but he always longing on it.

"Thank you so much Kang Daniel. I love you." Sungwoon said as look onto his lover.

"I love you more,hyung. And I more thankful for having you." 

They intertwined their hand exchanging warm and loving eyes. And they both smile happily.

Having his boyfriend inside him and connected their whole body make him feel highly rewarded. He owned the most beautiful and amazing boyfriend who is willing to stay with him no matter what. And be a source of his happiness.

And the night keep going on it peace. Leaving the worried of things that have not happened yet behind. Let alone the time give the answer when it happens. Keep on live and enjoy what is there with happines.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hyung,isn't it the day where your LOTJ aired?Should we watch it now?" said Daniel with Sungwoon on his arms.

He caresses and wiped the sweat on Sungwoon's forehead. They are laying down on the bed -still naked-, with the blanket covering half of their body. Sungwoon put his arm on Daniel waist.

"The broadcast might has done. Just watch the re-broadcast tomorow and let's sleep. We need to gain more energy for tomorow." And they also have to restore the energy that just drained after their sex.

Sungwoon nuzzle his face on Daniel chest. And the younger put his another arms on Sungwoon so he is sleeping under his warm hug.

The next morning, the sun has already bright. They need to go out from the hotel and have their rehearsal about in one hour. Daniel has dressed,ready to go,sit and lean on the head of the bed. His left hand caressing Sungwoon hair while his right hand scrolling on his phone.

He is looking on twitter theres a lot of short video from the LOTJ broadcast on last night. Occasional he giggled -do not want to disturb the sleeping Sungwoon- watching the behavior of the two members on their jungle life.

But then his eyes get widened as he saw one scene that make his blood burned.

"ONG SUNGWOO." He shouted.

Sungwoon is shocked and awakens to hearing the scream of his lover.

"Why...why...what happened with Sungwoo?" asked him as he blinking and rubbed his eyes and sat down.

"I'm sorry hyung, I woke you up." Daniel caresses Sungwoon hair down to his cheek.

"Then why did you scream?" ask him with eyes half opened and let out a yawn. Daniel smile look at his boyfriend cute act. 

"I was look at this and I can't handle it." Daniel showing his phone screen to Sungwoon. The later frowned as he curious.

"What is this?"

There is a scene where Sungwoon sucking a crab leg deliciously as he turned his face to Sungwoo who was standing behind him.

The problem is Sungwoo look at him with passionate looks. Whether he wants the crab legs or seeing the Sungwoon lips that sucking the crab legs.

Sungwoon eyes get widened knowing what the matter that make his boyfriend scream.

"No,wait. It's not like what you are thinking." Sungwoon try to calm Daniel.

"You are on his side,hyung? Do you guys enjoy it that much?" 

Here we go, Daniel jealousy and his child-like tantrum are back. Where did the classy and mature Daniel from last night going?

"I said it's not like that. Do you still doubt me when I'm here naked fo you?" Sungwoon frowned and has his pitch higher.

"No no no...Of course I trust on you,hyung. I'm sorry." Daniel caresses Sungwoon cheek.

"But still,I will make some reckoning to him. How dare he look on my boyfriend with that lustful gaze." 

Daniel get him up from the bed and going to out from the room. But he stopped and turn back to his lover.

"Ah,manager hyung will pick us in an hour. So get you ready. Your new clothes are in there. I will going on to Ong Sungwoo. Love you hyung." Daniel stole a peck on his lips before he really went out of the room.

"But he is still your hyung. Don't be too rude." Shout Sungwoon.

Sungwoon ruffled his hair roughly and take out a deep sigh. Although Daniel always treats him greatly but sometimes he need to deal with that child-like side of him. Well,somehow Sungwoon found it cute when he act like that.

However Daniel always pay attention to every detail of Sungwoon. As he does now. He had prepared new clothes for the older on a table near the television.

Sungwoon can't help but smile and feel grateful to having Daniel in his life. Though was among their days he had to walk limped to the bathroom in the morning. Just like now..  
.  
.  
.


End file.
